This invention is directed to a cathodic electrocoating composition and in particular to a cathodic electrocoating composition containing zinc hydroxyphosphite pigment as a corrosion inhibitive pigment and a supplementary catalyst.
The coating of electrically conductive substrates by an electrodeposition process (also called an electrocoating process) is a well known and important industrial process. Electrodeposition of primers to automotive substrates is widely used in the automotive industry. In this process, a conductive article, such as an autobody or an auto part, is immersed in a bath of a coating composition containing an aqueous emulsion of film forming polymer and acts as an electrode in the electrodeposition process. An electric current is passed between the article and a counter-electrode in electrical contact with the aqueous emulsion until a desired coating is deposited on the article. In a cathodic electrocoating process, the article to be coated is the cathode and the counter-electrode is the anode.
Resin compositions used in the bath of a typical cathodic electrodeposition process also are well known in the art. These resins typically are made from a polyepoxide which has been chain extended and then an adduct is formed to include amine groups in the resin. Amine groups typically are introduced through reaction of the resin with an amine compound. These resins are blended with a crosslinking agent and then neutralized with an acid to form a water emulsion which is usually referred to as a principal emulsion.
The principal emulsion is combined with a pigment paste, coalescent solvents, water, and other additives to form the electrocoating bath. The electrocoating bath is placed in an insulated tank containing the anode. The article to be coated is the cathode and is passed through the tank containing the electrodeposition bath. The thickness of the coating that is deposited on the article being electrocoated is a function of the bath characteristics, the electrical operating characteristics, the immersion time, and the like.
The resulting coated article is removed from the bath after a set period of time and is rinsed with deionized water. The coating on the article is cured typically in an oven at a sufficient temperature to produce a crosslinked finish on the article.
Cathodic electrocoating compositions and resin compositions, coating baths, and cathodic electrodeposition processes are disclosed in Jerabek et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,253 issued Nov. 25, 1975; Wismer et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,467 issued Dec. 6, 1983; Belanger U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,140 issued Jan. 30, 1979 and Wismer et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,307 issued Aug. 25, 1984.
Currently lead based pigments are used as corrosion inhibiting pigments and a variety of catalysts and combination of catalysts are used. It would be desirable to use a non-lead containing pigment that provides the electrocoating bath with improved throwing power and catalyzes the curing reaction of the deposited film to form a film that has good corrosion resistance and cures to a high quality finish even when underbaked during curing and has good chip resistance in the event the film is overbaked during curing. Underbaking for a typical commercial cathodic electrocoating composition is about 10.degree.-15.degree. C. below the standard baking temperature and similarly, overbaking is about 10.degree.-15.degree. C. over the baking temperature.